a la mia los valores
by Psichopath
Summary: pues ya esta el cap 3 nnUu se resuelven los conflictos ocasionados por la personas q menos se piensa, todo vale, todo cuenta, todo se arregla horoxren y
1. Chapter 1

Bueno holas este es un fic que inventamos gochan no tao

y yop n-n es algo loko xq lo escribimos en plena conversación x msn asi q no kedo perfecto al gunas cosas estan medio raras pero bue seguro q lo mejoraremos lo importante es el fic n-n

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-cabeza de hielo! ¿has visto mi muñequera?-

-...no, no es mi culpa que pierdas tus cosas púa-

-no me digas púa, púas -

-bueno Ren ya, no, no he visto tu muñequera-

- oye hoto estas bien¿?-

si Ren ya déjame- se va

-hoto q te pasa confía en mi- Ren tras el

-Ren... solo quiero estar solo-

-no te iras tenemos que hablar- Ren le toma de la mano

- no tu no entenderías Ren, déjame-

- hoto ya dime q te pasa-

- nada Ren déjame- lo golpea

Ren lo toma de la mano y lo empuja al sillón -no te iras hasta decirme que te pasa-

- q te pasa imbecil, suéltame-

n- no hoto has estado muy extraño estos días ahora no te iras hasta q me digas q te pasa-

- quieres saber? entones sabrás- besa a Ren

Ren se paraliza... pero luego toma a Horo de los hombros y lo separa de si

-gomen Ren...- Horo se para y se va

a la hora de dormir (Horo y Ren comparten habitación) Ren va y se encuentra con Horo ya dormido...

peor este no esta dormido sino lo finge

-se ve muy lindo dormido...-

por la vergüenza y lo escucha y se sonroja

pero que rayos estoy diciendo... yo no soy homosexual... 

Ren se le acerca dudoso

Horo empieza a transpirar

Ren se pone demasiado cerca

hoto lo siente se para y se va corriendo hacia la cocina

-que acaso fue a buscar comida ¬..¬-

entonces se sienta en frente de la ventana y ve las gotas resbalar por la ventana

"que me pasa yo no soy así..."

pensó Ren

entonces Ren baja a verlo

hoto estas bien, ven a dormir

- eh Ren yo...yo ...yo lo siento-

-no tienes porque disculparte... yo... me disculpo por tratarte tan mal a veces-

- pero Ren yo no c q es lo que me pasa con tigo estoy confundido- mira al piso

Ren apoya su mano en el hombro de Horo y le dedica una sonrisa O

- tranquilo hoto olvidemos esto si¿? somos amigos verdad¿?-

no Ren yo no yo no puedo seguir así mañana me voy a hokkaido

- pero Horo porque?-

-no puedo tenerte cerca-

- ya te lo dije estoy confundido Ren-

Ren se sonroja

- eso no es justo Horo tonto te vas a ir dejándome aquí-

-no dejare que te vallas, pasaras esa puerta sobre mi cadáver o-ó-

-entonces prepárate aleta de tiburón-

- así y q piensas hacer¿?- Ren golpea a hoto con la pared

- quítate no ves q me lastimas-

-no te iras- Ren le da un golpe en la boca

- no me golpees- le devuelve el golpe

-no hasta que aclaremos las cosas entre nosotros- lo golpea de nuevo

ya déjame que quieres aclarar si no hay nada q decir- rápido movimiento y hoto queda encima de Ren

Ren se le acerca lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente a esos ojos azul oscuro que le hacían sentirse... raro?

y por unos momentos se olvidaron de todo del mundo solo existían ellos

se acercaron más y más...

y se unieron en un cálido beso

Horo yo...yo te quiero-

Horo lo separa - no Ren no me confundas mas- se para y se va a su habitación

luego de eso Ren tendido en el piso maldice y maldice al ayllu por cortar con ese momento - tarado hoto como se atreve a dejarme así pero esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba- risa perversa

Ren sube a la habitación

abre la puerta y ve a Horo en su futón- hoto tenemos q hablar-

y da un portazo

lo jala de la polera y lo levanta

- q tenemos q hablar te dije hoto-

- ya déjame Ren- lo empuja

Ren lo jala de su polera lo atrae así el y le da el beso mas salvaje que se puedan imaginar...

Horo le corresponde el beso a Ren

Ren toma a Horo de la cintura y lo apega hacia su cuerpo

y empiezan los choques entre las caderas

Horo acaricia la espalda de Ren al cual le da un escalofrió

- Horo yo...- entre beso y beso

- calla...te- lo besa mas salvaje

-pero yo...- Ren empieza abejar el cuello de Horo

- q te calles te digo- se apodera de nuevo de su boca

-pues no me callo- lo separa

-que pasa Horo... yo creí que...-

-pues creíste mal- lo empuja

-pues no hoto no me vas a dejar así-

-Ren entiende! no podemos!-

- por que no? dame una excusa lo suficientemente buena-

-somos... hombres.-

- a ok, ok ya entiendo Horo, me pones así y ahora con moralidades vete al infierno- se va

Horo siente como una lagrima resbala por su mejilla...

- Ren espera-

- no Usui no me vengas con eso ahora - se va de la habitación

Horo se tira al suelo de rodillas y se va a su futón

de tanto llorar se quedo dormido

-HERMANO! LEVANTATE-

luego al despertar encontró que Ren no estaba en su futón

ahora no Pilika

- hermano ves lo que te pasa Ren e fue y tu ni lo despediste q mal amigo eres!-

-que..? Ren... Ren SE FUE?-

- si se fue pero no dijo porque ACASO LE HICISTE ALGO HERMANO¿!-

EN eso entra Yoh

- Horo Horo tenemos q hablar-

-q q pasa Yoh¿?-

-nada Pilika solo quiero hablar con Horo-

- Horo te das cuenta de lo que has hecho¿?-

- de qué me hablas Yoh-

-Ren se fue muy preocupado... dijo que lo despidiéramos de ti-

- Yoh yo... yo-

- Horo sabes lo que has hecho¿?-

- ...-

- pues si Ren se fue no dudes que Hao va a ir tras de el-

- que porque dices eso-

- Hao esta enamorado de Ren y de alguna manera sabia q el estaba enamorado de ti , y como se fue hoy no dudo q haya sido por ti ni tampoco que Hao valla tras de el-

-bueno... no esta enamorado es mas un capricho-

-tu sabes como es Hao... no se detendrá hasta tener a Ren a su lado-

- pero Yoh yo...-

Horo tienes que ir a buscarlo

aun no es tarde

- sabes no te puedo mentir, Hao no solo quiere tener a Ren a su lado si no mas bien el.. el lo ama lo se porque somos gemelos y sentimos lo mismo y si tu Horo... si tu no vas tras de el ahora mismo no dudes que ni ago ni yo lo vamos a dejar solo-

- ¡ que ! Yoh tu¿?...-

Yoh baja la mirada...

-si Horo yo amo a len al igual que Hao-

- te doy hasta el medio día para q te decidas o para entonces lo habrás perdido para siempre-

-pero Yoh... yo no puedo... re n no me quiere ver-

- no pierdes nada con intentarlo Horo-

en eso - HERMANO! TE LLAMAN X TELEFONO!-

-gracias Yoh-

-no me agradezcas, ve antes de q me arrepienta-

Horo se para y va a contestar el teléfono

- HERMANO ES JUN LA HERMANA DE REN-

- Qué y para q me querrá?- - HOLA¿?

-hola Horo-

- hola jun como estas¿?-

cejémonos de formalidades q le hiciste a Ren?¿ -

-yo...-

- llego al hotel en la mañana y no ha parado de llorar-

-...-

- Horo mi hermano me preocupa el, el te ama y después de lo de anoche piensa q tu solo quieres jugar con el-

deja el teléfono y sale corriendo

jun se imaginaba eso así que retuvo a Ren mas time para que no se fuera a china- Ren vamos un rato mas anda si¿?-

- si esta bien un rato mas pero me voy luego ok?¿-

-ok-

luego ring ring - yo contesto sale jun y se lanza sobre el phone- hola¿?- si, si ok ok si ok-

-quién era jun?-

-nadie ahora voy a salir un momento quédate aquí-

-ok-

en eso sale y un rato después

se abre la puerta

Ren estaba de espaldas a la puerta

-jun porque tardaste tanto¿? sabes q me tengo q ir-

-...-

-jun?-

Ren solo sintió unos brazos pasar por su cadera abrazándolo fuertemente pero la ves un poco suelto para no lastimarle

-jun¿?- se da vuelta y ve a...

Horo que haces aquí..

calla Ren... no hay nada de que hablar

- q estas haciendo aquí¿? vienes a darme un sermón de los valores y la moralidad¿? o qué¿?-

ahora si viene el calla Ren

oki

- déjame, entonces q es lo qué vienes a hacer aquí¿?-

- yo vengo a decirte lo mucho q te quiero-

Ren sonrojo increíble

es mas no te quiero... te amo

se trata de safar - suéltame hoto no me vengas con eso ahora tus valores no te dejan amarme o si? suéltame te digo-

- no ellos no pero no me importa ahora nada, nada mas q tu y q siento lo q paso ayer Ren yo, yo no quería lastimarte así yo te amo-

- hoto yo... yo también te amo-

entonces a la mierda los valores- lo besa suave y luego salvajemente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bue esperamos q les haya gustado y prometemos mas orden para la proxima digan q les parecio por favor n-n


	2. Chapter 2

Ahí estaba, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero simplemente no podía, era increíble el gran ren tao le había dicho que lo amaba y por muy extraño que fuera el fue el primero en declarar sus sentimientos, ya habían pasado semanas desde aquellos exactamente dos semanas, con 2 días 7 horas con 35 minutos 57 segundos y aumentando, no es que estuviera obsesionado sino simplemente impresionado, ahora tenia al chico de sus sueños en la habitación de al lado, y como si fuera poco mañana irían al cine, eso era la causa de su insomnio, mañana seria un día muy especial, ren y el solos, no le cabía en la cara la expresión de la alegría, aunque en este ultimo tiempo trato de verse a solas ya que estas semanas había estado pensando mucho en el chino, claro esta decir que no solo pensaba en el como SU novio, con SU neko, con SU koi simplemente como este quisiera llamarlo, pero eso no quitaba que el muchacho tuviera sus hormonas, claro si estaban en la etapa donde las hormonas le ganan a la razón, como todo muchacho de 18 años deseaba tener consigo a la persona amada, para el no solo era tenerlo físicamente sino fundirse con el chino en un solo ser.

No quería arruinar la relación que tenia con el chino pero era imposible cuando lo tenia tan cerca, temía que el chino fuera a reaccionar de mala manera así q lo esquivaba una que otra ves para evitar cualquier mal entendido por parte del chino, aunque este no se quedaba atrás, el igualmente como el peliazul lo desea y de vez en cuando, se daba cuenta de eso y era entendible que el peliazul fuera de esa manera, el chino de vez en cuando, o sea muy seguido incitaba al peliazul como resultado excitándolo, mas su relación no cambiaba en mucho, solo q ahora eran novios y terminaban las peleas de otra forma

con ren arriba o con ren abajo, el peliazul siempre se las ingeniaba para quitarle de manera sensual y excitante para ambos la camisa, dejando el torso del chino desnudo, pero este no se quedaba atrás ya que claro estaba que el gran ren tao no se iba a quedar atrás, así que de manera elegante sensual y muy excitante también se las ingeniaba par a quitarle la camisa, suéter o lo que estuviera tapando el hermoso torso de su novio, así seguían hasta que quedaban a escasos minutos de que estuvieran ambos desnudos, si no fuera porque alguien los llamaba, alguien venia y los interrumpía o simplemente el peliazul con la poca conciencia que le quedaba se apartaba del chino, quien no lo daba a notar pero le molestaba que los interrumpiera sin dejar atrás las repetitivas interrupciones que el mismo horo proporcionaba.

Y a estaba amaneciendo y horo no conseguía conciliar el sueño así que decidió ir a tomar una ducha, ya que no podría conciliar el sueño de todas formas, se levanto y iba camino al baño cuando sintió q la puerta de al lado de su habitación se corría dejando ver unos ojos dorados realmente hermosos, y su rostro medio adormilado que le daban aquella expresión tan dulce que solo dejaba q su koi viera.

-hoto que haces a esta hora despierto?-

luego de casi sumergirse en aquel mal dorado con aquella pregunta despertó de su tan hermoso sueño.

- no podía dormir neko, acaso te desperté?- le dijo con un tono dulce acercándose a su lindo minino.

-no no lo hiciste igual yo tampoco podía dormir- le dijo, mientras que el peliazul ya estaba frente a el dándole un dulce abrazo, al cual no se resistió sino que respondió felizmente – a donde vas?- le pregunto aun con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su koi, claro esta porque este era mas alto que su koi.

- voy a darme un baño, ya queda poco para que amanezca así estoy listo cuando pilita venga gritando para ponerme a entrenar- dijo con una sonrisa tan dulce por tener a su novio tan cerca, sentir que podía protegerlo de todo y todos, y aunque este no viese su sonrisa le gustaba expresarla- por que no vas a tratar de dormir un poco?-

- si esta bien, pero primero tengo que toma un poco de leche- le dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte.

-entonces ve mientras me voy a duchar, y luego voy por ti si?- le dijo dulcemente mientras levantaba el rostro de su koi y le deba un tierno beso el cual fue correspondido igualmente.

- eso espero- dijo mientras s e separaban.

- te amo ren-

- yo también- mientras le robaba un beso a horo y le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa que solo existía por el y para el.

Se separaron, cada uno se fue por su camino, horo ya al estar debajo del agua el rostro y el bello cuerpo de el su koi aparecía en su mente haciéndolo perder un poco la razón, deseaba poseer al chino, ya sabia que su corazón era solo de el pero quería tenerlo, quería que sus cuerpos fueran uno, desea tocar y saberse de memoria el cuerpo de su koi, al verlo así tan dulce y tan tierno solo quería abrazarlo y protegerlo, pero no podía controlar para siempre sus hormonas, deseaba al chino, lo quería y lo quería ya, pero no estaba seguro de que el chino quisiera lo mismo.

Luego de su ducha, y de estar listo para el entrenamiento de su hermana, se dirigió a la habitación del chino, abrió la puerta lentamente y la cerro tras el, el chinito esta cubierto completamente por la sabana de su futon, se aproximo a el y fue descubriendo de las sabanas el cuerpo de SU minino, este abrió los ojos y se sentó.

- lograste dormir algo?- le pregunto a su koi el peliazul.

-algo-

- por que no pudiste dormir anoche?-

- no tenia sueño-

- por que?-

- por que que?-

- en que pensabas?-

- en ti-

- enserio?-

- claro en quien mas voy a pensar?-

- pues…..ummm…. en muchas cosas-

- si pero ninguna tan importante como tu-

- ah si? Y que pensabas sobre mi?-

- pues… en que te quiero mucho-

- yo también minino- con una gran sonrisa por esas palabras el peliazul se acerco al chino lo mas que se podía y lo beso, lo tomo por la cadera y lo inclino hacia atrás logrando su objetivo el cual era estar sobre el chino.

El beso paso de ser tierno a apasionado y lujurioso, las manos del peliazul se paseaban inquietamente por el cuerpo del chino, ya había logrado despojarse de la estorbosa camisa del chino, el cual tampoco se quedaba atrás, los dos se encontraban sin ninguna otra pieza que no fuese sus pantalones, estaban a punto de saciar la sed que tenían por poseer el cuerpo del otro pero…..

- HERMANO ! DONDE ESTAS! NO TE ESCONDAS DE TU ENTRENAMIENTO! YA VERAS HORO POR ESTO HARAS EL DOBLE !-

horo solo se dio a la tarea de maldecir la "agradable" intromisión, con sus gritos lo único que consiguió fue que se arruinara el momento, con el susto se había parado de golpe, para luego caer sentado en el futon de su koi, este solo atino a gruñir gracias a la hermanita del hoto quien arruino el momento.

-tu hermana es una fastidiosa, no se como la aguantas- dijo un mínimo muy mal humorado dándose a la tarea de encontrar su camisa y la de su koi que nadie sabia a donde habían ido a parar.

- ren, vamos no te molestes sabes como es pilika- dijo tratándose d excusar delante de su koi.

-……-

- ren?-

-…..- al fin consiguió la camisa de la pijama, le lanzo la camisa de horo directo a su cara y se dispuso a vestirse para bajar a desayunar.

- ren…- el sabia que era entendible su actitud, si su hermana los hubiera estado interrumpiendo sin saber durante toda una semana y ver que ren no hacia nada tomaría la misma actitud- no te enojes conmigo…-

- olvídalo horo, de todas formas no estoy molesto contigo simplemente no puedo- siguió con su tarea de vestirse, al terminar se dirigió al futon donde se encontraba su koi, quien no se había inmutado en ponerse la camisa – te quiero demasiado para molestarme por que la tarada de tu hermana no te deje respirar, aunque le tengo que agradecer por una parte el que te mantenga así- levanto la camisa y lo ayudo a ponérsela.

- así como?-

- ya hoto vamos, hay que bajar antes de que anna nos deje sin desayuno- abrió la puerta y salio por ella dejando a hoto con la duda.

- ren ¡! Esperame ¡- gritaba el ainu, mientras corría detrás de su koi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

luego del desayuno todos estaban en sus respectivas actividades, como tal día el sábado era casi igual a los demás con la simple excepción de que hoy no irían a la universidad, yoh se encontraba como siempre bajo el entrenamiento de anna, ryu estaba limpiando los pasillos de la pensión, tamao estaba limpiando los platos del desayuno, horo estaba casi por terminar el entrenamiento sádico de su hermana, la cual se distraía perdiéndose en el cuerpo del tao, quien entrenaba junto a yoh, su cuerpo era realmente sexy tanto estaba distraída que el ainu se le logro escapar para ir a dar un paseo por la cocina.

En ella se encontró con tamao, que al verlo se puso roja haciendo contraste con su cabello.

-jo jo joven horo que que hace aquí?- dijo la pelirosa con las manos en su rostro para disimular el notable sonrojo.

-eh?..- el ainu no se había percatado de la pelirosa porque estaba cuidando de que pilita no lo viera- ah.. hola tamao yo? Nada mas vine por un poco de agua plisa no me deja empaz ToT-

-ah esta bien… si quiere pue puedo darle un un poco de lo que quedo de desa desayuno le gustaría?- dijo la pelirosa mostrándole la olla de arroz que quedaba.

-WoW claro tamao- y se dirigió a donde se encontraba tamao par ayudarla con lo del arroz felizmente.

------------------------

Mientras tanto en el jardín…..

Ren ya había terminado su entrenamiento impuesto gentilmente por ana, busco con su mirada al peliazul pero lo único que consiguió fue la mirada babosa de pilita hacia su persona, se le acerco a ella hasta quedar frente a frente.

-no debería horo estar entrenando?- levanto una ceja elegantemente y se cruzo de brazos.

-eh?- dijo pilita saliendo de su trance y al voltear y no ver a su hermano donde debería estar – HERMANO ¡ DONDE ESTAS CUANDO TE ENCU…..

esta fue interrumpida por el tao- no será mejor que lo vallas a buscar que ponerte a gritar?-dijo el tao molesto por la actitud infantil de la muchacha- creo salio de la casa, seguro fue a comprar pizza-

-eh? Ah si ya ver amuchas gracias ren!- le intento abrazar pero este lo esquivo.

-ve a buscarlo-

esta solo atino a pararse y salir corriendo "supuestamente" detrás de su hermano, el tao sabia que no era así, así q fue directo a la cocina de la casa, conocía muy bien a su koi.

------------------------------------------------

en la cocina………………

-ta tamao que haces?- decía el ainu nervioso mientras retrocedía.

-jo joven horo usted, usted me gusta mucho lo lo lo amo- se acerco hasta rozar sus labios con los del ainu, este impresionado no supo que hacer.

En eso entro ren, no pudo creer lo que había visto, hasta donde había llegado la situación con la pelirosada, ahora esta encima de horo aparte de eso BESANDOLO, y horo encima de la mesa, lo peor es que no hacia nada para separarse de ella solo tenia los ojos abiertos al máximo.

-ho-horo?- fue lo único que logro articular el pobre chino

-ren! …. No es lo que crees yo..yo…- por mas que buscaba explicación no encontraba una suficientemente buena para excusarse delante del chino.

-joven ren!- del susto tamao se levanto ahora con su mirada en el suelo y mas roja que nunca.

-idiota- fueron las últimas palabras del chino antes de salir por donde había entrado.

-ren! Ren! Maldición ren espera!- decía el ainu desesperado y cuando estuvo a punto de seguir al chino la pelirosada se le abalanzo de nuevo.

-ren….amor perdóname….- era lo que atinaba horo a pensar y de una se quito a la pelirosa de encima.

- estas loca o que! Como se te ocurre! No sabes lo que has hecho! Eres una inconsciente- trato de sonar lo mas delicado que podía pero no podía quería gritarle que era una estupida que la odiaba pero no podía era una mujer.

-jo jo joven horo dis…- trataba de decir la pelirosa mientras lloraba por las palabras hacia ella por la boca de su amor pero no pudo, fue interrumpida.

-déjame no quiero escucharte mas nunca!- y salio por la misma puerta que su koi, dejando a una tamao herida y desconsolada……….

bueno aquí esta el 2do cap espero q les guste, me inspire mucho y logre escribirlo rapido, espero nuevos review y sus opiniones dejen review xaus….


	3. Chapter 3

Pues si lo que había visto no le había gustado para nada, la imbecil de la pelirosa y SU novio en mitad de un beso, claro era SU novio de el y de nadie mas, había salido de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo, estaba enojado, molesto, con el orgullo demasiado herido para regresar, cada vez que lo intentaba a su mente llegaba la imagen de horo con la imbecil de la pelirosa encima y como si no fuera suficiente besándose.

De la rabia que llevaba no se dio cuenta que termino llegando a un solitario parque, no había nadie en lo absoluto estaba completamente vació, ni siquiera un vagabundo habitaba aquel parque, decidió adentrarse a si vería las cosas desde otro punto e intentar reflexionar, ¿que había hecho mal? No había sido suficiente para horo? Que tenia la imbecil de la pelirosa que no tuviera el?, le llego la respuesta de golpe, "era obvio" pensó "claro la imbecil es una mujer, tienes mas posibilidades que yo" estaba realmente triste, sumergido en sus pensamientos, el andar lo llevo a apoyarse en un gran y frondoso árbol, el parque seguía desierto no había nadie mas que solo el.

Sumergido en su profunda tristeza sintió como de pronto algo húmedo bajaba por sus mejillas ¿acaso…acaso esta llorando?, si, si lo estaba, se sintió a morir al ver a su amor en esa posición con tamao, se supone que horo lo amaba ¿cierto?, no podía haber estado andando con los dos al mismo tiempo eso era imposible horo no era así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

había estado buscando ya desde hace como tres hora y ni rastro de su chinito, se las había ingeniado muy bien el chino para que no pudiese detectar su presencia o simplemente era el hecho de que había regresado a china, esa idea lo aterraba, no podía vivir sin su chinito orgulloso ni un instante, se había convertido ya en algo sumamente necesario, el neko sabia muy bien ocultar sus sentimientos frente a los demás, pero con el, con el no, se había abierto lo mas que podía, el lo entendía sinceramente pero no podía evitar que pasara eso con tamao, estaba tan sorprendido y a la vez no quería hacerle daño a la muchacha, la consideraba como una amiga o una hermana simplemente, se reprocho por o notar sus verdaderos sentimientos para con el.

Todo lo que había conseguido con su amor y todo se cae de esa manera tan simple, no quería que el chino se apartada de su lado, lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir, y si tenia que enfrentar al mundo por estar con el así lo haría, realmente no le importaba si hería a alguien en el camino para lograr estar junto al neko, en realidad que no, solo le importaba que el neko fuera feliz si el lo estaba todo estaba bien.

Busco por todos los lugares que solía frecuentar el chino y trato mas de una vez sentir su presencia, pero esto ya no era un truco del neko para que no lo encontrase, el chino estaba muy triste y su presencia se desvanecía poco a poco, de pronto un destello de aquella presencia guiaron a horo al parque que quedaba unas cuadras mas adelante, si no mal recordaba ese parque estaba abandonado ¿Qué habría ido a hacer el neko allí? Eso estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

se veía tan triste, recostado del árbol con la mirada hacia abajo, sus mechones violetas cubrían esos hermosos soles, se sentía fatal al ver a su neko así, no lo había notado pero desde hace un rato había empezado a llover, se acerco al chino lo mas rápido y delicadamente posible hasta arrodillarse y quedar frente a frente con el.

-ren..?- lo llamo entrecortadamente le dolía ver a su amor de esa manera y que el único culpable fuese el, siquiera era culpa de tamao, había sido y será culpa de el por no alejarse a tiempo.

-…- no respondió, solo se limito a levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban, esta confundido, no de sus sentimientos hacia horo, eso lo tenia muy claro lo que si era confuso era lo que horo sentía por el.

-ren…perdóname..yo..yo no se que decirte…se que fue mi culpa pero…- no pudo continuar ren lo besaba, no era como los besos que solía dar el chino, este estaba lleno de confusión de dolor de tristeza, todo lo que solamente había podido conocer el de el gran ren tao.

- horo…dime? Que es lo que sientes realmente por mi?- al terminar el beso desesperado lo único que sonaron fueron las palabras del neko, aquellas palabras retumbaban y hacían eco en la cabeza de horo.

-ren….es que acaso yo?...yo no te lo he demostrado lo suficiente?..- se sentía herido por sus palabras el lo amaba y había hecho lo imposible por demostrárselo, a parte d e que se lo recordaba cada día, cada minuto, después de cada beso.

-...-

- te entiendo y se que lo que viste hoy fue algo que no debió pasar pero creeme, yo en verdad ..en verdad te amo ren, espero que puedas perdonarme por esto.. no fue mi intención lastimarte.. yo te amo eres la persona mas importante para mi y no quiero perderte de verdad no me dejes ren….por favor amor….- después de esto, no pudo mas que bajar la cabeza, no podía contenerse, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir y eso precisamente hicieron, salieron cayendo por sus mejillas, de pronto sintió algo en su mejilla mas bien, sintió la mano de su amor tomar su mejilla y secar las lagrimas con amor.

-no llores amor…. Te amo demasiado como para dejarte, no podría alejarme de ti ni un momento eres mi todo, te necesito mas que para vivir, te necesito para ser, para soñar, para sentir, te necesito siempre, y quiero que seas solo para mi, no te quiero compartir con nadie, con nadie me oíste?...- dijo mientras levantaba el rostro de su koi y lo besaba dulcemente.- yo también te amo y perdóname por desconfiar de ti….perdóname amor..-

atónito ante esto no pudo mas que regalarle una de sus típicas sonrisas que iban dirigidas especialmente a el, para nadie mas –tranquilo minino soy solo tuyo y de nadie mas, estoy aquí solo para ti y no pienso alejarme nunca de ti…. Por cierto… me encanta que seas así de posesivo-

el beso se intensifico mas y mas, horo lamía los labios de ren mientras este no ponía mucha resistencia y tampoco se quedaba atrás, metió las manos por la camisa de horo acariciando su pecho y luego su espalda, de pronto se vio recostado en la grama con horo encima, claro no podía desaprovechar estas oportunidad, tomo con una mano la nuca de horo y lo jalo mas a el haciendo que el beso fuera mas profundo, y con la otra pues aprovecho la posición y comenzó a acariciar el trasero de horo, este solo respondió con gemidos al igual que tampoco se quedaba atrás ya había desabotonado toda la camisa de ren, manoseando todo se pecho y sus costados, de un momento a otro sintió la mano curiosa de ren que se adentro por su pantalón, se sentía tan excitante, los dos hacían un coro de excitantes gemidos que provocaban que poco a poco las hormonas hicieran su aparición llevándolos al borde de la excitación.

Se habían olvidado por completo en el lugar en donde se encontraban, de la lluvia y hasta del mismo mundo solo existían ellos el uno para el otro, mas nada ni nadie, al borde se encontraban ren gimiendo, arañando y manoseando toda la espalda y mas abajo, entre jadeos y gemidos horo acorto la distancia total entre ellos haciendo que sus parte friccionaran por encima de la ropa ambos pensaban "si es de esta manera con ropa no me imagino como será si ella" empezó el movimiento de caderas y ninguno se resistió ambos quería mas, y entre suspiros y jadeos el mundo dejo de existir.

-ummm! Ren me excitas tanto! Te deseo! Te quiero ahora! Déjame probarte amor déjame sentirte…-decía repetitivamente mientras metía su mano por dentro del pantalón de su amor.

-horo ahhhhh!!!!! Yo también te deseo y quiero ser tuyo pero ….. debemos parar ..para horo- con la poca conciencia que le quedaba.

-que?! Como así? Me pones, luego me dices que también lo deseas y de pronto me dices esto- se separo, se sentó quedando igualmente frente a ren, se acomodo un poco las ropa

y poco a poco fue normalizando su respiración.

-horo es que yo..etto….yo quiero que nuestra primera ves sea especial y pues…-

-ahh! Con que eso era me hubieras dicho así amor, te comprendo aquí no es un bonito lugar y te apoyo, buscaremos la manera de que sea lo mas especial posible te parece?- le dijo acercándose y dándole un corto y suave beso, y después dándole una de esas sonrisas solo para ren tao.

-sip- le dijo dándole igualmente una de las pocas y únicas sonrisas, que pronto dejarían de ser pocas, solo para su amor.

-entonces vamos o nos va a dar un resfriado- le tendió la mano y lego cuando este se

hubo parado lo jalo por la cintura y le dio un calido beso- te amo-

-yo también-

y ambos se encaminaron a la pensión, con todo el problema se había hecho de noche y los muchachos deberías estar ya preocupados, pero lo mejor era que habían podido arreglar su situación y hasta mejorarla y fortalecer su relación………….

PUES HOLA ¡!!!!!!!!!!! HAY ESTA EL TERCER CAP n-n espero que les haya gustado por que a mi si juju, se que deben odiarme por haber cortado el lemon así de pronto es que me pareció lo correcto pero no se preocupen luego viene lo mejor juju el verdadero lemon viene en camino y espero que sea en el Cáp. 4 ahora el intento de agradecer por los review XDDDDDDD :

Horitazoldick: hola muchas gracias por tu review y pues si el primero lo sacamos de la nada pero yo hice los demás como se debe con dialogo, narración y tal vez descripción pero no creo que mucha y con respecto a lo de abreviar la q es q es una manía por MSN así lo escribo pero he intentado mejorarlo y espero que no s eme halla pasado nada n.nUu y lo que mas espero es que te guste este Cáp.

Sad.winsper:hola mucho gusto igualmente gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este Cáp. n-n.

Pues creo q eso es todo XDDDDD espero que les guste y si le dan al botón que dice go! Aparecerá una ventana y allí podrán escribir lo que piensan de mi y de mi fic… pensándolo mejor solo de mi fic XDDDDDDDD chaoo se me cuidan…


	4. Chapter 4

El gran día había llegado, el día de la cita, por increíble que fuese después de que hace unas horas habían arreglado la situación y hasta quizás mejorar su relación y todo eso de la confianza y eso, en fin, estaba nervioso!! Si!, no era normal pero es algo que no se puede evitar sentir, tal vez por el amor o por la inseguridad, y aunque estaba nervioso estaba feliz que loco, pues si, hace unas horas que habían llegado, entraron como si nada y salieron con uno o dos regaños pero en fin, gracias a dios que pudo llegar a tiempo para la cena.

Aproximadamente las tres de la mañana el techo estaba de lo mas interesante, en realidad, horo horo, no podía dormir, claro los nervios no lo dejaban en paz, en unas cuantas horas mas seria de día y en consecuente seria el día de la cita, tenia tanto y a la vez nada planeado, conocía a ren si, lo sabia pero no a la magnitud que el deseaba a demás se le hacia un poco complicado con eso de los nervios y como si fuese poco las dudas, dudas sobre tamao, sobre su hermana, sobre lo que paso en la cocina, en fin miles de cosas pero principalmente lo de la cocina ahora se sentía un poco mal por haberle hablado así, durante la cena no la vio y pues no quería que ren lo viera en una actitud sospechosa porque el sabe como es de lindo y celoso, si bueno la buscaría mañana para pedirle disculpas y por si acaso que no comentara nada de lo que "vio-oyó" en la cocina tras lo sucedido.

Ahora que lo pensaba ren era muy celoso por cualquier movimiento en falso o que diera señal de algún tipo de interés por alguien o de alguien por el, a leguas se veía que los celos le incomodaban, soltó una risita tonta y enamoradiza, esas típicas de cuando se esta enamorado y se piensa en el amor, aun así siguió viendo el techo claro estaba que esa noche no iba a poder dormir y mañana iba a estar todo soñoliento y quizás hasta dormido se quedaría si no dormía de una buena vez, bueno en fin, unos soniditos extraños comenzaron, uy, que miedito se dijo así mismo y ya que debía ser koloro que debía estar por ahí jugando.

Cerro los ojos, los sonidos comenzaron de nuevo, esta vez el miedo era de verdad, claro no era que pudiese con un simple ladrón o algo así, lo que pasa es que no hace mucho había visto una película donde el fantasma se posesionaba de los cuerpos de sus victimas mientras dormían, otra vez los ruidos, esta vez mas continuos, eran como una especie de ronroneo y susurros de palabras in entendibles, se tapo con la manta hasta la nariz e intento ver hacia abajo pero no dio resultado, ruidos nuevamente, se tapo completamente, y de pronto algo paso por su mente, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? El era un shaman y no debía de estarse asustando por un fantasmita extraño que anduviese merodeando, de pronto sintió que algo tomaba asiento sobre sus caderas y seguía con ese extraño ronroneo, tomo la decisión.

De un golpe arrojo la frazada al aire y se sentó con igual rapidez dispuesto a parar lo que estuviese pasando con total decisión, se quedo perplejo, lo que antes era un fantasma que quería posesionarse de su cuerpo y que se había sentado en sus caderas no era nada mas ni nadie menos que ren tao, si, sentado en su cadera con los ojos cerrados hablaba, ronroneaba o quizás susurraba cosas in entendibles, de frente a el horo totalmente sorprendido y con un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza lo llamo.

-ren….- al no haber respuesta prosiguió- ren ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar durmiendo gatito travieso?- sonrió burlón, claro era un momento de verdad que muy especial no todos los días ves a ren de esa manera, con una pijama de seda color violeta, en esa posición todo dormidito, ronroneando y en esa faceta tan tierna que le queda.

-ummmm….. ¿Con que eres sonámbulo no?- siguió hablando solo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo y estrechando contra el- ¿sabes lo lindo que te vez así?- volvió a sonreír pero esta vez ampliamente, sabia que ren estaba dormido pero eso no le quitaba el poder jugar un rato con el, aunque por mucho que pareciese no era de la manera pervertida.- a ver dime ¿ por que estas aquí?, a caso ¿ no puedes vivir sin mi? ¿Me necesitas tanto así?, ahí minino contigo cada día es algo nuevo.

-calla..te..ho..to..- claramente esto lo dijo entre sueños y aunque estaba dormido no perdía su personalidad, horo aunque sorprendido decidió seguir con su juego que en realidad solo quería saber que hacia ren ahí.

-ummmmm veo que me escuchas entonces dime ¿ que haces aquí?, mira que luego no quiero quejas de que te intente violar porque mira que de verdad luego no me aguanto y….- fue callado de inmediato por la palabras de su amor.

-tengo ..frió… y… quiero dormir contigo..- finalizo acomodándose mas sobre el cuerpo de horo, este no paraba de sonreír ciertamente se veía hermoso, lindo tirón e infinidades de cosas mas, aunque si estaba sorprendido no pudo evitar que saliera su comentario.

-ufff… si esto es cuando estas dormido no me imagino cuando estés despierto- si, era inevitable, no esperaba una respuesta así que simplemente se fue hacia atrás quedando totalmente recostado sobre el futon y con ren sobre el, lo ladeo un poco y lo abrazo además de cubrirlo con la manta, y lo menos que espero fue una respuesta.

-pervertido- hablo de nuevo entre sueños y se abrazo mas a horo enredando insinuadoramente sus piernas, claro esta eso seria lo que se pensaría si estuviese despierto, pero claro hay que sobreponerse a los obstáculos del camino y aunque horo se había sonrojado con ese tacto, en realidad no pensó mal y al fin pudo dormir aunque con un poco de calor pero, ¿ no que uno se debe de sacrificar por el amor?.

------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------

Rayos molestos, sol molesto, todo molesto, claro ya que podía hacer el sol le había dado directamente en el rostro y que mas ya estaba despierto, y sus vanos intentos por evitar que el sueño se esfumaron cuando se movió y algo alrededor de su cintura se movió, se sintió algo extraño con eso pero, ¿Qué podría ser?, se descubrió la manta y nadie mas ni nada menos que horo, hay en la que el pensaba su cama y habitación, de verdad que si se veía lindo así, claro todo tierno pero eso no quitaba que estuviese así con el, no podía venir con y pretender hacer lo que le diera la gana por ser su novio claro no por eso iba a hacer lo que quisiera. Pensó en empujarlo de la manera mas vil posible para que aprendiese pero no podía ser todo el tiempo así con el, se soltó del abrazo y se levanto, comenzó a estirarse.

Horo dormía placidamente, claro había dormido con ren y por eso todas sus inquietudes había desaparecido solo por eso, claro, a pesar del sol dormía como tronco pero una cosa si que no pasaba desapercibida por el, busco con sus brazos a el ser dueño de su corazón pero no lo encontró y eso, solo por eso se despertó de golpe sentándose al mismo tiempo. Lo vio hay de espaldas estirándose todo sexy, la primera idea que le paso fuese cuerpo debajo de el, desnudo y en conjunto con el, haciendo cosas no muy sanas, le había pasado ya varias veces, esos sueños pervertidos con ren, o esas imágenes de ren en poses, posiciones, etc, etc nada sanas, claro su mente no imaginaba eso sola, debido a los constantes toques con ren se daba eso, el deseo que sentía por el y aun así no solo era deseo, era amor, pasión, vehemencia complementados con el deseo, no es que solo estuviese pendiente de estar íntimamente con ren, si por el fuese solo lo harían cuando ren estuviese dispuesto, pero no hay que olvidar un pequeño detalle; el no es un muñeco es de carne y hueso y por consiguiente tiene hormonas.

Sentado perdido en sus pensamientos y en cierto cuerpo, se quedo un largo rato observándolo era tan hermoso todo en el, absolutamente todo, claro esta para el no había ser mas perfecto sus dudas lo retomaron, pero ¿ya que? Lo pensó varias veces y nada estaba con ren y listo no hay nada mas que decir lo de tamao lo arreglaría al rato y pues hoy, hoy disfrutaría al máximo el tiempo con ren, así que fuera dudas problemas e inquietudes y a disfrutar se ha dicho!.

-buenos días minino- saludo desde atrás, claro después de disipar sus temores de un golpe se levanto y ya abrazando as ren desde atrás estaba.- no me dejes así sholito, mira que no es nada agradable despertarse sin tener algo suavecito que abrazar- que tierno si, en parte pero no para cierta persona.

-primero buenas tardes y segundo yo no soy algo suavecito para abrazar, puedo hacer mucho mas que eso- sonó pervertido y pues si ese era el propósito.

-ummmm… veamos y ¿Qué cosas son esas?- pregunto meloso, soltando un poco el agarre de su cuerpo ya que noto las intenciones del otro a darse la vuelta.

-¿ te las muestro o simplemente te las menciono?- mas pervertido aun, poso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, se aproximo lo mas posible a sus labios sin besarle aun susurrando- porque la verdad soy mejor mostrándolas que diciéndolas- dio indicios de un beso pero no, a punto de posar sus labios sobre los de horo, ladeo la cara y comenzó a besar las mejillas del otro, el cual sonrojadito ya estaba- y…¿Qué me dices?-.

Lo del beso se sintió como un balde de agua fría, como le iba a hacer eso? Menos de un centímetro casi milímetros para besarse y no, el tuvo que voltear la cara, pero no importa se las iba a cobrar, mas pronto de lo que esperaba.- pues… no se, esas cosas ¿ se pueden hacer parados o necesitamos la ayuda del futon?- claro perver y ahora el haría lo mismo, empezó a retroceder llevándose a ren consigo, el no necesitaba respuesta mas cómodo era estar recostados, no desaprovecho la oportunidad y comenzó también a besar las mejillas de ren, a veces era una molestia que fuera mas bajo que el, en realidad no le molestaba solo que por su estado empezó a pensar de esa manera; pero para otras, como esta precisamente era especial.

-no se dime tu…- listo! Habían llegado al futon y como buen novio le puso el pie atrás del de horo para que cayera de sentón en el futon, este claro esta a punto de terminar la frase "oye ¿Qué te…!" pero no pudo, ya que estaba sentado y con las rodillas un poco levantan haciendo una especie de hueco entre su torso y sus piernas la cual a ren le sirvió y encajo perfectamente en el, seguido de eso besos sumamente salvajes.

Que deleite, que placer, quiero mas, eso es lo que pasaba por la mente de horo, no desaprovechaban ninguna oportunidad y esos besos ponían loquito a horito, pero no todo queda así, horo sabia perfectamente lo que a ren le encantaba, morder su labio inferior, si eso le encantaba en realidad, lo volvía prácticamente loco, claro esto no lo había podido descubrir sin la ayuda de horo, aunque la posición que este tenia, por esta ocasión no le molestaba, podría ser verdad que ren estuviese arriba de el, pero el es el que lleva el control.

Besos, abrazos, caricias, falta de oxigeno, sonrojos y una que otra pieza de vestir que ya había salido volando a donde sabe quien, nuevamente se encontraban en la misma situación, a punto de hacerlo. Claro esto a vista de cualquier persona ajena de la relación, porque para los protagonistas de este no era simplemente hacerlo y ya, no, habían quedado en que habría de ser algo especial aunque ya de por si lo era, luego de la primera vez ya lo podrían ver de ese modo ya que todas serian especiales como la primera vez, pero quedaría para ellos que fue perfecto y no simplemente hacerlo.

Momento de bajar la calentura, sonrojados con la respiración agitada y aun dando besos sueltos, decidieron terminar, ren empujo a horo sobre el futon y se recostó sobre el, viéndose directamente y nuevamente uno que otro beso. Ya después de haber bajado la calentura decidieron comenzar sus actividades diarias, volvieron a su posición inicial ren sentado sobre horo y este mismo sentado sobre el futon.

-minino ¿nos bañamos juntos?- claro en cierta forma eso fue inocente sin doble sentido no es que el estuviese pendiente solamente de meterle mano a ren. Y a respuesta de su pregunta un golpe con la almohada.

-no, te tardas demasiado. No puedo andar perdiendo mi tiempo de hoy- jaja, eso si era algo gracioso todo "su día" lo iba a pasar al lado de horo, claro este con cara de ¿se le habrá olvidado?, ¿será que ya no m quiere? Y una cara de " ¿de que me hablas?"

-puessssssss si no te acuerdas tu tienes una cita conmigo el día de HOY- claro eso denotaba lo que realmente estaba, enojado, ante la evidente molestia ladeo la cara evitando el contacto visual.

-si, si ya lo se peroooo, tengo que salir con anna hoy en la mañana, anoche después de

la cena me pidió que la acompañase a no se donde y le dije que si- la cosa mas normal del mundo, si claro no para horito.

-¡¿Qué, que?! Como que vas a salir con ella? Tu tienes que estar conmigo lo prometiste!- ya del enojo mas intenso al mar de lagrimas mas profundo.

-lo se, no te preocupes solo será en la mañana y toda la tarde será para ti, ahora, si me disculpas debo prepararme para mi cita con anna- haciendo énfasis en la palabra cita para que horo se enojara o algo y así sucedió, sin dejarle decir una palabra lo beso, tomo sus ropas y salio diciendo un- te recompensare mas tarde- cosa que a horito no le pasaron ideas muy sanas por la cabeza ante las palabras dichas.

Pues tomando en cuenta quien y en que pensaba horo mientras tomaba la ducha no pasaban desapercibidas, no es que tuviese algo en contra de anna solo que no le gustaba la idea de que ren saliera con ella, podían pasar la mañana encerrados en la habitación besando y tocándose hasta fingir un malestar para comer juntos en la habitación, pero no, tenia que irse con anna en fin, como ren había dicho seria recompensado luego por su falta en la mañana y sin dejarlo pasar estaba tramando su "venganza", mientras una risa pervertida y a la misma e increíble vez linda junto con pensamientos nada sanos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían salido de la pensión e iban aun destino incierto, por parte de ren claro, no sabia a donde lo conducía su amiga, el aceptar su invitación no lo pensó ni por dos segundos, había notado a anna un poco…, ¿como decirlo?, quizás un poco preocupada y a la vez triste algo realmente extraño en ella y por increíble que fuese el era el único capaz de darse cuenta de sus estados de animo ya que cualquiera lo hubiese pasado por alto ya que muy difícilmente mostraba sus emociones.

Al cabo de media hora caminando llegaron a un parque a simple vista abandonado, lo que obviamente no era molestia ni razón para desistir, la siguió al interior de este, llegando a algo parecido a un pequeño lago, anna se detuvo y acto seguido la imito. No había dicho nada durante el viaje ya que sabia que no le iba a gustar ser atacada con preguntas, sabia que tenia algo importante que decirle y por ende le dio todo ese tiempo para que lo pensara, siguiéndola se aproximaron a una banca y allí se sentaron con la mirada perdida en el lago.

-ren…quisiera saber…- comenzó difícilmente, no era fácil decir lo que había estado planeando durante toda la semana, en su mente siempre quedaba perfecto no entendía porque ahora su misma mente la traicionaba- si tu…quisieras…ayudarme a organizar…mi...mi…- demonios, sabia que parecía una idiota pero le resultaba tan mal estarle diciendo esas cosas a alguien después de demostrar e imponer su carácter frente a todo el mundo. Expectante ren poso una mano sobre su hombro y le dedico una sonrisa casi escasa pero verdadera cosa que le dio la suficiente valentía para decirlo, ese mismo chico se había gana do el puesto de su mejor amigo y de verdad- mi boda seria muy importante para mi si tu me ayudases- finalizo.

Aunque algo atónito respondió – claro que si, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, ya entiendo por que habías estado de ese animo toda esta semana- seguido de eso soltó una casi carcajada a lo que por lo dicho anna se sonrojo.- ya sabia yo que si sentías algo por el tonto de yoh- finalizo, aunque no se esperaba su respuesta.

-claro, claro y ¿tu que ah? No me digas que no tienes ALGO con horo ah,mira que he visto las miradas que se lanzan, ah? ¿Qué dices a eso? ¿no que el chico frió?- dulce venganza eso fue algo sorpresivo y muy vergonzoso ahora parecía un semáforo en stop, ¿quien diría que anna sabia de sus cosas?

-anna….yo…- que sonroja tan violento y ahora la explicación.

-no te preocupes me parece algo lindo que tengas a una persona especial, y me alegra mucho mas que haya sido el idiota del hoto hoto que cualquier niña tonta, así que no te molestes por eso te apoyo, pero lo que si deberías hacer es tener cuidado pienso que pilika siente algo por ti y de ser así horo puede "sacrificarse" para que su hermana sea feliz ya sabes como es de cursi- lo dijo sinceramente le preocupaba su amigo, no es decir su mejor amigo- no me gustaría ver a mi mejor amigo con una chillona como pilika- seguido de esto le sonrió.

De verdad que ahora si había quedado sorprendido- ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con anna?- ambos rieron- tu también eres mi mejor amiga.

Se levanto de pronto- -bueno, bueno ya dejemos de cursilerías y ya lo sabes, tu me ayudaras con mi boda ahora vamonos que me imagino que horo te debe estar esperando- seguido camino en dirección a la salida.

-¿Cómo es que tu…?- lo dejo así, ¿Qué mas daba? ¿Era su amiga no? Tenia todo el derecho de saberlo, y así se encaminaron a la pensión- ¿no quieres tomar algo antes?- claro primero los modales.

-----------------------------------------------

Aburrido, todo era aburrido, ¿Quién diría que necesitaba estar cerca de ren a toda hora para sentirse vivo?, aunque en realidad estaba en ese estado ya que algo que no lograba aceptar lo estaba dominando, ya hace rato había terminado de bañarse y arreglarse prácticamente estaba listo así que decidió bajar a esperar que ren llegara. Celos, lo que lo dominaba eran simples y entupidos celos, su inseguridad no tenia bases pero aun así seguía creyendo en ellas, esperando aun y con el peso de sus celos seguía esperando a ren.

-------------------------------

Cerca ya de la pensión iban hablando de cosas como el sabor del jugo o el cielo, cosas tontas que nunca habían hecho antes, era ya tanta la confianza que no dudaban en mostrarse relámete ante ellos aunque la verdad se sentían bien juntos.

En medio de la amplia calle una gran llamarada apareció mostrando a hao, su expresión era de inmensa molestia, no sabían porque solo que estaba allí, hace semanas que no lo veían después del torneo regreso y desde entonces tenia una fijación con ren sin qué el mismo lo supiera. Sorprendidos ante esto ren se coloco frente a anna y saco su lanza, no importase lo que tuviese que hacer la protegería.

Hao se aproximo a ellos y paralizando el cuerpo de ren con una extraña poción que arrojo al aparecer indico a nana que se apartara a lo cual se negó llevando como respuesta el estregamiento de su cuerpo contra una reja, ren por decirlo adormilado o paralizado perdió en sus enormes ojos doradas su iris, se mostraba tan vació y tan sumiso, esto solo tenia un objetivo.

----------------------------------------

Lo sintió, sintió a hao y por extraño que fuese sintió a ren, su necesidad de estar con el, sintió dentro de su corazón una punzada que le indico que estaba en peligro, se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a ese lugar donde su amor esperaba.

-----------------------------------

Ren caía de rodillas y en ese instante lo atrapo entre sus brazos tomando con una de sus manos la barbilla de ren y subiendo sus ojos para hacer contacto visual, su mirada mostró arrepentimiento y dolor de verdad que no quería hacer esto, no quería hacerle esto a ren pero si esa era la única manera de estar juntos lo haría mil y una vez mas.

Era tan perfecto, sus rasgos su piel, todo el, inmediatamente sintió que su cuerpo actuaba por si solo y así se acerco a la boca de ren, posándose sobre ella, acomodándose para que el encaje fuese perfecto, era tan especial, lo sintió, sintió los labios que había estado queriendo desde que los vio por primera vez.

-ya es hora- menciono a separarse de el, un escudo de fuego los recubrió como a unos dos metros de ellos, recostó a ren en el piso y así comenzó todo .- si para tenerte necesito lastimarte lo are, porque se que seré capaz de curar tus heridas cuando te resignes y aceptes mi amor- fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, no simples palabras, un hechizo, su aura de fuego comenzó a rodearlo mientras que de entre sus ropas saco una especie de collar, una estrella y una luna, juntas- tu, mi verdadero amor has de estar conmigo no con el ser que pervierte tu pureza, deberás alejarte de el por las buenas o malas, no podrás tocarlo o de lo contrario morirá quemado al contacto de sus pieles, mientras mas lo toques mas lo quemaras y si estas con el, quemaras a tu amor- pronto su aura se comenzó a cerrar sobre ren quien seguía perdido e inmóvil- te cedo un poco de mi poder para lograr mi cometido y no utilizare nada mas que esto para que me ames- le coloco el collar, arrodillado junto a el, lo levanto un poco y volvió a posarse sobre sus labios- …te amo…- susurro al viento.

----------------------------------

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no entendía, el poder de ren se había intensificado grandemente y se había combinado con el de hao, increíble. Al llegar sus ojos se abrieron al doble, un escudo de fuego los recubría pero podía ver perfectamente lo que ocurría hao besaba a ren, la mas grande rabia corrió por su sangre, sus celos se apoderaron de el, supo en ese instante que no debió dejar que ren fuera sin bason, no debió dejarlo ir, así no hubiese ocurrido. Cegado por la rabia y los celos posesiono su estatuilla y seguido enormes picos de hielo salieron desbocados de la tierra atravesando el escudo pero incapaces de llegar hasta su creador.

Hao lo noto y se separo de sus dulces labios, lo miro, lo miro aun con mas desprecio que antes el era el dueño del corazón de su amor, deseaba matarlo, no lo hizo, no lo haría, así nunca conseguiría el amor de ren, solo se dedico a ignorarlo cosa que no le agrado mucho a ren. Acomodo a este nuevamente sobre el piso y le dedico una última sonrisa. Y así con intensiones de irse se volvió a horo con la más clara expresión de odio.

- si lo tocas morirás- horo lo miro extrañado no sabia de que hablaba- el esta bien te recomiendo que te preocupes por anna- paso su mirada desde ren a anna y así desapareció. El escudo, la poción, todo desapareció, horo tomo su palabra y busco a anna con la mirada, deshizo la posesión y fue en su ayuda.

n////////////////////////////¬////////////////////////n

Hello! Al fin actualice me encanta este capitulo! Jijiji debo hacer una aclaratoria, de verdad que no leo los fics al terminar escribo y listo y si a alguien le molesta pues lo siento por el, en fin espero que os guste las ideas cambiaron un 0 jejeje la verdad n ose si esta cerca el final lo que se es que este es el principio espero que a las personas que les ha gustado y que han dejado reviews haya cumplido con las expectativas. Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios sean buenos y malos porque la verdad quisiera saber la critica ya que me he dado cuenta de mis propios errores y solo uno de mis fics he recibido una critica un tanto negativa pero eso es lo que espero que sean sinceros conmigo y digan lo que piensen. Por cierto… SALI DE VACAS! Jajajajaja! . Así que neko a memir!! -.- zzzzZZZZZZZ


End file.
